Happy New Year
by chibijem
Summary: Takamichi visits Tomomasa.....


Happy New Year

By

Chibijem

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: This story takes place before the Ryuujin no Miko appears in Kyou and is a companion piece to my other stories First Meetings and Just A Little Scratch.

Fujiwara no Takamichi was trudging through the falling snow, the sun setting over city; he was making his way to the Tachibana estate. He had received word that Tomomasa had returned from his mission for the emperor late the previous evening. He had been on duty at the archives and had begun his trek through the falling snow as soon as he had been able to excuse himself from his duties. The archives had been busy the last days of the year and now that the new year was upon everyone, the Imperial offices were closing for the holiday. The green haired teen caught himself as he felt his feet begin to slip; it had been snowing for days, covering the city in a thick layer of white. He was relieved when the gates to Tomomasa's home came into view. Takamichi quickly but carefully made his way to the main entrance of the main house and knocked.

"Takamichi-sama! You should not be out in this weather." Tomomasa's head housekeeper exclaimed as she opened the shoji. She moved to the side so he could step inside.

"Happy New Year, Mikiko-san." He replied with a smile as he handed her a parcel. "Tomomasa told me he always has those for New Year's." He told her. "And these are for you." He finished handing her some of her favorite sweets.

"You are such a thoughtful boy," the elderly lady told him as she bowed in thanks for the gift.

"How is he?"

Mikiko sighed, "He is worn out. He traveled without stopping for over a day to return before the holiday."

"Is he sleeping?" Concerned golden eyes peered out over the rims of his glasses as the lenses were fogged up. When the woman nodded Takamichi did the same. "I shall return tomorrow to see him." He was turning to leave when he heard the grumpy, sleepy voice belonging to the General of the Left Imperial Guard.

"Mikiko-san? Who is it?"

"Gomen ne, Tomomasa-sama. Takamichi-sama is here." She replied, smiling at Takamichi.

A teal head peeked out from a doorway down the corridor, it not looking up but rather down, the fall of wavy hair hiding Tomomasa's striking face. "Get in here." He ordered and then the head disappeared back into the room.

Takamichi and Mikiko shared a smile and a chuckle as she took his outer wear and shooed him down the hallway. Takamichi stood in the open doorway, "Gomen, kudasai." He said before stepping in and softly closing the door behind him. The room was warm as a fire was burning, Tomomasa was sitting before it, a blanket wrapped around his broad shoulders. "How did your mission go?" He asked sitting beside his friend.

In answer, Tomomasa took a hold of one of Takamichi's slender hands, "Kuso, your hands are like ice!" He said as he tugged Takamichi closer to the fire. "You should have not come out it this weather. It's been snowing and has been cold for days. Your visit could have waited."

"I promised I would come as soon as you returned," the young vice minister replied as Tomomasa laid the blanket across his slim shoulders.

"It could have waited." The tall army officer rose and went to the shoji, opened it and called out for his housekeeper. When she came to the door, he ordered a pot of tea and a small meal. He then went to a chest and returned carrying another blanket, he laid it across his companion's shoulders and added more wood on the fire. Turning, he looked down into sun kissed eyes. "I am not that important."

"Iie! You are essential to me. The most important person in my life." Takamichi argued. "I always keep my promises." he finished.

"Sa, that is neither here nor there. You are here now and that is all that matters." He turned to Mikiko as she entered the room carrying a tray with the requested tea and the treats Takamichi had brought. He moved around the room taking out another futon and coverlet, setting them up next to his own.

"Tomomasa, you need to rest."

"I am almost finished."

"You need to sit," Takamichi said, sipping his tea. "I can do that."

Tomomasa took his fan from a low table and stepping closer to his companion, hit him, albeit softly, over the head with it. "Damatte nasai, Takamichi." He strode over, continuing to set up a futon for his visiting friend. "I am not about to allow you to venture out in this snow storm. You made it here but I will not take any chances with your life by sending you home. You will just have to remain here until the storm passes." The army officer replied, finally sitting next to the vice minister with his own cup of tea and a snack.

"I will stay here, in this room, with you?!" Takamichi's eyes went wide behind the lenses of his glasses.

"No, I want you to spend the night out in my stables! Hai, in here!" Tomomasa voiced his exasperation.

"Arigatou, Tomomasa-dono," the young vice minister bowed.

"Iie, I should thank you for coming all this way in such conditions to see me." Tomomasa laid a hand on Takamichi's shoulder and squeezed it gently.

The two men shared the tea and snacks and then Takamichi pulled out a book, which he knew Tomomasa enjoyed no matter how many times it had been read to him or he had read himself. The teen smiled when the elder man settled down for the evening and to enjoy the tale. He was half way through when Tomomasa laid his head on his lap and drifted off to sleep. Takamichi ran slender fingers through the wavy locks of teal hair, "Happy New Year."

FIN

A/N: This story was inspired by one of the Harukanaru matsuris I have been watching with my Imoto-san while she has been visiting me here in the States. It seems story ideas will come from everywhere. This work, as always, is dedicated to her. Thank you for reading.


End file.
